The present invention relates to a device for distribution of electricity and information signals via separate cables, comprising a cover for said cables, which is arranged so that a predetermined minimum distance is maintained between cables for electricity and cables for information respectively.
Devices of substantially this kind are previously known. An important field of application for such devices is distribution of both electricity for power supply and information in the form of signals, such as data signals from and to networks and telesignals for telephone, to work stations in open office landscapes, where the devices connect e.g. ceiling based cables carried by cable ladders with actual work stations. whereby high demands are put on localisation flexibility since frequent re-localisation of work stations are often desired.
The most common arrangements for distribution of information and electrical power today are so-called window shelf channels or, in open office solutions, up-right aluminium sections, so called service poles, which are screwed or compressed between floor and ceiling.
Such known devices are associated with problems as far as, primarily, localisation flexibility is concerned. Window shelf channels do substantially not admit freely located work stations. Permanently installed service poles means a non-desired fixation of the location of the work stations in the room and hinders a desired flexibility, which is necessary for an efficient use of personnel and floor space.
The present invention refers to a comparatively cheap and extremely efficient solution of the problems described.
The invention relates to a device for the distribution of electricity and information signals via separate cables. The device comprises a cover for the cable which is positioned and disposed to maintain a predetermined minimum distance between cables which conduct electricity and cables which transmit information signals. The cover is flexible and defines two channels spaced the predetermined minimum distance from each other. In one channel is at least cable conducting electricity, and in the other channel is at least one cable for transmitting information signals.